


Soldiers

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the soldier-like attitude of the R.P.M. Rangers. How submissive they can become due to everything crashing down on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers




End file.
